Merry Christmas!
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: It's that time of year!Ryou and friends have a Christmas together! But when a snowstorm hits, the gang is stuck with each other!Onyx isn't in the spirit of the holidays either!And will the group be able to survive the insanity that roams Sakura's house?


Cherry: Yes, a Christmas special everyone! I have taken it upon myself to make up for not writing a Halloween special, but whatever! I think you'll enjoy the special I put together!

Chapter 1: Ornaments!

A 13 year-old girl placed herself on the tips of her toes, straining herself in the process. "Almost…There…" She said. Something rushed past the bottom of the ladder she was on, making her lose her balance. A yell escaped her mouth as she fell down from the tremendous height. "Hey Sakura, where's your-" poor Night was cut off by her friend falling on top of her. "OW!" Night shouted as she was crushed by Sakura. "Sorry!" She said before scrambling off the blonde teen. Night got up from the ground and whipped around to the teen in front of her. "What were you doing falling from the sky?" Night said before looking up to the ceiling. Sakura showed her right hand, revealing a small black ornament. It had a broken red heart on it and small white cat with red eyes grinning evilly.

Night looked up at her friend in confusion. "I thought Onyx didn't want her ornament on the tree," She said, poking the ornament then jerking it back in fear. Sakura shrugged in response. "I want her to know I care," the thirteen year-old said. Night arched a brow as Sakura climbed back up and placed the ornament on the tree. "She's going to be pissed at you later, you know that right?" Night said, still arching her brow. Sakura shrugged again. "There! All the ornaments are on!" Sakura cheered. It was an evergreen pine tree Sakura lugged in with the help of her brother. Not that he was much help. On the tree were various colors of different shapes and forms.

Sakura made it a Christmas tradition to get her friends to put on an ornament that they designed and place it on the tree themselves. Ryou's and Ame's was a black wing connected to a white wing by a small gold heart. Sakura and the others considered it the 'Change of Heart' ornament for the couple.

Nieme and Marik made separate ornaments, despite being a couple. Nieme's ornament was a blue star with a small black cat wearing a witch hat. It had potions and spell books surrounding it, showing Nieme's love for cats and magic. Marik had designed a red heart with 'N & M' carved into it. A small arrow was pulled through, earning a couple laughs from Onyx and Malik, but also a few "Aw"'s from Night, Sakura and Nieme.

Ishizu designed a small ankh with heart placed on it. A few other deigns were carefully carved around the heart. Ishizu smiled and said when she was done, "May the ankh be eternal, just as it represents," making a few people smile.

Seto had made a small Blue Eyes White Dragon ornament, earning a few laughs from everyone in the room. Ishizu said it was cute, causing the CEO to blush. (Yes, I support Trustshipping! No judgment!)

Kaito had made a small gold shield with two spears crossing over each other. The ornament had a small paw print on it because a certain cat got mad at Kaito for not putting tuna in his bowl. Night lectured Malik, but Kaito claimed it'd be a funny memory for Christmas. (Even though, he threatened the small cat later on.) Night had designed a ninja riding a dinosaur. And if didn't get any weirder, the dinosaur was eating Robert Patterson, who was wearing a Tinker Bell suit. Nobody dared questioned her why.

Sakura's was a pink cat wearing a small green sweater with a Santa hat.

Onyx was the only one who didn't put her ornament on the tree. She designed one, but refused to put it on. The others didn't know why, but they respected her wishes. Everyone, except Sakura. "If you get killed by Onyx before Christmas, don't say I didn't warn you," Night said before walking away. Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's like the Grinch; She needs her heart to grow three times bigger," She said. Night closed her eyes in relaxation. "She's a foul one, Onyx Claws," She sang to the tune of Mr. Grinch. Sakura sighed. If only they knew…

Cherry: Yes, this is a multi-chaptered fic. I like Christmas and this is just the beginning! Read and Review!


End file.
